Once More, With Forbearance
by Margery Meanwell
Summary: NWN2 OC to the music of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode 6x07! An unwilling Knight-Captain is faced with yet another challenge when Shandra is taken hostage by Zeeaire. Featuring a lovesick Casavir, an emotional Bishop, and a musically inclined nemesis.
1. Overture

**Neverwinter Nights: Once More, With Forbearance**

Based on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episode 6x07, _Once More, With Feeling_, this is a chronologically incorrect rendering of a crucial event in the Official Campaign – Shandra's abduction at the hands of Zeeaire. Originally, it was supposed to be a joke, but very soon it started taking itself seriously. The result is a bit of a mess, but I assure you it was fun to write ;)

Since this was written based on the episode's shooting script (acquired from www-buffyworld-com), it might contain certain snippets that did not make it into the final episode (most notably an entire verse in _Walk Through the Fire_). On the other hand, I had to omit an important song – Giles's _Wish I Could Stay_ – simply because it wouldn't fit with the rest of the ill-fitting ramblings, and would make things get a little too serious. Forgive me!

In terms of accurate syllable-parodying, some creative reading might occasionally be required, but at least the rhyming's up to scratch. Oh joy!

I'm very happy about the way Zeeaire's and Bishop's respective songs turned out (Bishop makes a good brooding vampire); but I'm sorry I did _Going Through the Motions_ so early into it, and didn't bother to make amends later. For Casavir's sake, imagine him singing a manly baritone rather than an unpaladinlike falsetto in _Under Your Spell_. And, yes, the Casavir–Shandra romance was meant to be sickly sweet.

Disclaimer bit: BTVS, its characters, and all related indicia et cetera, as well as NWN, its respective characters, and all related indicia et cetera, are most certainly not mine, nor do I claim them to be. _Once More, With Feeling_ was written and composed by Joss Whedon, and he did a fine job. I'm just borrowing the melodies for a while.

Enough rambling. Hope you like the thing!

* * *

Act I – Overture

(A bright, sunny day rises over Crossroad Keep. The peasants are busy working in the fields outside the walls with a cheery heigh-ho; the Greycloaks are diligently training in the grounds, going through the routine in perfect unison; Kana's going about her business, issuing orders as she makes her way around the Keep. Lord Nasher steps out onto the balcony of his suite, hands clasped behind his back as he proudly observes the Keep. With a nod, he dismisses Sir Nevalle, who respectfully retreats.)

(The Knight-Captain walks through the double doors of the entrance, blinking testily as the sunlight meets her eyes. She proceeds to walk through the grounds of the keep, as people rush about doing their work.)

(Song: _Going Through the Motions_)

**Knight-Captain:** Every single day  
The same arrangement;  
I go out and play my part.  
Yet I always feel a strange estrangement;  
This role's not meant for me,  
I don't feel it's right.

I came from a farm deep in the swamplands,  
And now look at me:  
I've got a sword, a cape, a title,  
A task to save the land.  
It's coming to be more than I can stand.

**Kana:** Captain, there's a man waiting outside,  
He says his village needs our help.

**Knight-Captain:** Tell him we'll be right there,  
Arm the Greycloaks –

**Master Veedle:** Captain, the west wing?  
**Knight-Captain:** What about the thing?  
**Master Veedle:** Gold for rebuilding?

**Sir Nevalle:** Nasher says to tell you're doing well.  
There's one thing you should know:  
The Shadow Army's marching towards us  
They'll be here within days.  
We must make plans, make haste, make no delays.

**Knight-Captain:** They gave me the Keep to keep it,  
Find the dark threat and defeat it;  
I'm afraid I must admit it:  
I don't think I can be

The destined hope and saviour,  
The knight who frees the land.  
I'm not brave or strong,  
I feel this is all wrong,  
And I know that I don't belong.

(The Knight-Captain is steered away by a dozen minions relaying information, questions, and obligations, with Sir Nevalle in the lead, animatedly pointing to an unfurled floor plan of Crossroad Keep.)

(Meanwhile, in the little house on the grounds of Crossroad Keep, the Knight-Captain's allies are just rising to a late breakfast.)

(Qara stands alone in the common room, gazing thoughtfully at an empty table. She is toying with a long, elaborately carved wizard's staff, balancing it from one hand to the other.)

**Sand:** (Enters) I was right in assuming you were so deprived of intelligence and the ability to pay attention you need to hear a warning a thousand times before you even remember a person spoke to you. (He forcefully grabs the staff from her.) I have told you time and again to keep your hands away from my staff of power, girl.

**Qara:** Keep your worm-eaten staff of power, Sand; I don't need it. I've got more power in my little finger than you can muster with that staff of yours.

**Sand:** Save your breath, Qara; it is far too early in the morning for me to even pay attention to your childish taunts.

**Qara:** Oh, of course you shy away from the challenge, as usual. I suppose it's easier to lose face by being a coward than being spectacularly defeated in a duel against an Academy drop-out.

**Sand:** I couldn't care less if you're in the mood for a face-off. Go play with the tiefling guttersnipe; she'll be more responsive to your crude manner of intercourse.

**Qara:** Maybe I will. I expect she'd make a better opponent than you in a wizarding duel.

**Sand:** Good. And while you're looking for ever more intelligent ways to demonstrate your skill at insult, I'll go and have my breakfast with the Greycloaks, and be mercifully free of ill-mannered schoolchildren.

**Qara:** Ha! Shows what you know, Sand! A real mage would magic himself up a breakfast anywhere and anytime he wants.

**Sand:** Haven't you learned _anything_ in that Academy of yours before the pressure of intelligent work got too much for you to bear? Food is one of the five principal exceptions by Wigwald's Law of Conjuration and Evocation, as any dim-witted first-year could tell you.

**Qara:** I don't _need_ laws and exceptions! Unlike you, Sand, I'm powerful enough to do whatever I want with my magic.

**Sand:** Always the immature, arrogant brat…

(Song: _I'll Never Tell_)

**Qara:** Now that I'm free of the Academy  
I'll do as I please:  
And when they see the power I've amassed  
They'll be on their knees!  
But my power can't grow;  
With this group my days are so slow.  
We're all allies although  
I hate them so!

**Sand:** She is the one I've despised all along,  
Such blind ignorance!  
Spoiled and pampered and brash to a fault,  
Such foul arrogance!  
The shame of wizardry,  
The brat of the Academy.  
My sworn enemy.  
I hate her so!  
I wish she would just go.

**Qara:** He's mean, disdainful.  
**Sand:** Her vanity's distasteful.  
**Qara:** He's jealous of my power,  
Of my skill and might.

**Sand:** Vulgar!  
**Qara:** Scornful!  
**Sand:** So self-absorbed it's mournful!  
**Qara:** Obsessed with laws and facts  
And always thinks he's right!

**Together:** The tone gets somewhat frightening.  
**Qara:** Like he'll shock me dead with lightning  
**Sand:** While the tension is just tightening  
**Qara:** And the hatred's quickly heightening  
So I'll burn him through!  
**Together:** Gods know how I hate you!

(Enter Neeshka and Khelgar.)

**Neeshka:** When things get rough  
Khelgar acts like he's so tough  
But past a couple of punches  
He says he's had enough.

**Khelgar:** A tiefling – don't trust 'er.  
She'll steal all she can muster.  
She'd never –  
**Neeshka:** His talk's all bluster!  
**Khelgar:** No manners at all!

(Everybody falls silent to watch Elanee as she dances her way around the room.)

**Neeshka:** He's short,  
Bald, dim and stubby.  
**Khelgar:** Her deeds are grubby.  
**Neeshka:** All he knows is how to brawl.  
**Khlegar:** A tiefling I don't trust at all.  
**Qara:** You two bore me  
To no end!

(Elanee's not that good a singer, so she just waltzes solo through the scene.)

**Khelgar:** Don't like the wood-elf.  
**Neeshka:** So how can he stand himself?  
**Khelgar:** She's skinny, scrawny, weedy,  
And she worships trees.  
The bard's a black sheep,  
His stories make us all weep.  
I think the ranger wants to kill us all  
While we sleep.

(Enter Grobnar, blissfully oblivious.)

**Grobnar:** There's danger waiting for us,  
But I have naught to fear while they're here.  
Our Knight-Captain succumbs to none,  
Our mages outwit anyone.  
Khelgar's fearsome, Neeshka's cunning,  
They will send all our foes running.  
Bishop kills them without remorse,  
Casavir attacks with brute force.  
We're unstoppable, incisive,  
With our leader, so decisive,  
We're the group that won't let go,  
Our enemies should know!  
My allies, I trust you so!  
And so do you,  
Let it show!

(The others look guiltily at each other.)

**Sand:** Who'll let him know?  
**Qara:** Not me, I won't.  
**Neeshka:** Moving along…  
**Khelgar:** I'm out of here…  
**Together:** I hate you all!

(Each member of the group turns their own way: Khelgar returns upstairs with much ado; Neeshka inconspicuously slips out of sight; Sand decidedly stares at the ceiling, choosing to ignore his surroundings; Qara storms out of the house. Grobnar remains sitting tranquil by the window, a thoughtfully dazed look on his face.)

(Cut to an idyllic forest scene: far from the bustle and commotion of Crossroad Keep, Shandra and Casavir are enjoying the soothing intimacy of a walk through the woods. Birds chirping, insects buzzing, sun shining through the leafy canopy overhead.)

**Shandra:** A beautiful day, isn't it? The sun is bright in the sky, the birds are singing, the grass is green and the flowers are in bloom –

**Casavir:** And all I have eyes for is you.

**Shandra:** Oh, I don't know what there is to see.

**Casavir:** Shandra, you say that each and every day, and I simply cannot understand how such a beautiful, strong, spirited woman can –

**Shandra:** – imagine what an honourable, mighty, dashing paladin of Tyr could possibly see in her?

(Song: _Under Your Spell_)

**Shandra:** I lived my life a farmgirl,  
Alone through long, empty days.  
It didn't seem that bad, though;  
I knew of no other ways.  
Now the life that you've shown  
Is full of joy I've never known!

All I want is you;  
I need nothing more.  
My love is yours for evermore.  
You know that it's true;  
You've made me feel whole;  
To you I give my heart and soul

**Casavir:** My life was dark and empty,  
Lonely, ascetic and cold.  
A life of law and duty,  
No emotions to hold.  
When I laid eyes on you,  
I started my life anew.

All I love is you.  
You have set me free,  
You are all that I can see.  
Oh, if only you knew  
What you mean to me.  
Immortal is my love for thee.

**Together:** You've made me see!

**Shandra:** The world, vast and wide;  
You're all I want by my side.

**Casavir:** You're all I adore,  
Shining like the sun.  
Our lives have only begun.  
**Shandra:** I want nothing more;  
You're the only one.  
My search for love is finally done.  
You make me complete.

**Shandra:** You make me complete.  
**Casavir:** You make me complete.

**Together:** You make me complete!

**Bishop:** (Amused) Now isn't that the most charming little serenade?

(The pastoral idyll bursts like a delicate soap bubble on the rusty tip of a foul-tempered orc's halberd.)

**Casavir:** (With unhidden anger) Bishop! How dare you intrude on our – our privacy!

**Bishop:** If this is the best you can do with it, maybe I shouldn't have been so merciful after all.

**Shandra:** How long have you been standing there?

**Bishop:** Far too long, I assure you. Another verse of your lovesick crooning and I would have stabbed myself in the throat.

**Shandra:** I wish you did.

**Bishop:** And still the result would be more pleasant than the banshee wails of a farmgirl trying to charm a deprived paladin.

**Casavir:** Have you just come to play your usual abhorrent self, Bishop, or are you here for a reason?

**Bishop:** Well now, I hardly ever need a reason to annoy you, paladin, but now that you mention it, I do remember being asked to be a good messenger boy and tell you you're needed in the mighty leader's war room.

**Casavir:** So I am called for to assist in crucial tactical preparations, while you are ordered to pass along the message? (Smirks righteously) I am glad to see at least the Captain –

**Bishop:** _Knight_-Captain.

**Casavir:** – can put you in your place.

**Bishop:** (Glares coldly) You mean somewhere I don't have to look at a bunch of holy warriors polishing their swords over a map of the surrounding farmlands? I'm glad of it.

**Casavir:** (Turns to Shandra) Shandra – my love – I won't be a moment, though every moment will seem like eternity without you.

(Bishop rolls his eyes.)

**Shandra:** I'll be fine on my own – I know that, when you return, you will be mine again until duty once more brings us apart.

**Bishop:** Come now, paladin, you're only going to the Keep. Don't worry about your maiden farmgirl; I'll keep her warm until you return.

**Casavir:** You will be coming with me, Bishop, and stand where I can see you!

**Bishop:** I've got better things to do. (Disappears into the undergrowth)

**Casavir:** Be wary of that man; he means no good.

**Shandra:** I couldn't care less for his intentions. All I want is for you to come back.

**Casavir:** I will return as soon as I can, my love. Will you be able to find your way back on your own?

**Shandra:** (Smiles) Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. It's not the first time I took a walk through the woods alone.

**Casavir:** (Deeply affectionate) Until later, then.

(With a final loving smile, Shandra dismisses Casavir, who starts making his way to the Keep, constantly looking back until Shandra is lost from sight.)

(Shandra continues her walk through the woods, gliding ethereally through the undergrowth, pausing in her step to pick flowers or look upwards and enjoy the sunshine.)

(Song: _Under Your Spell (Reprise)_)

**Shandra:** You're all that I love.  
A feeling I can't hide;  
My heart and soul cannot deny.  
To the stars above,  
Distant, up so high,  
Shining there beneath the sky,  
I feel I could fly! –

(Shandra is cut short by a dozen Githyanki leaping out of the woods. She screams as they surround her, closing in on her. As she is captured and carried away, Qara crouches unseen behind a shrub, gazing in horror at the foul monsters making their escape with Shandra. She utters a final, piercing scream that carries through the tranquil woods, and the world dissolves into black.)


	2. The Plot Thickens

Act II – The Plot Thickens

(Shandra awakens in the ruinous depths of an old underground fort; cobwebs hang from the stone walls and a thick layer of grime coats the floor; specks of dust dance in the shaft of feeble light piercing through a high, small window. Shandra struggles to her feet; but as she does so, she feels a set of heavy chains weighing down her arms and legs – she is effectively trapped.)

(A low, ominous laughter echoes through the ruins. Distressed, Shandra looks around the dark dungeon, but there is no one there to see. Suddenly, she turns, and sees a hideous Githyanki – Zeeaire – standing right behind her; she leaps backwards as far as her binds would allow, but Zeeaire advances for every step of her retreat.)

(She grimaces and looks away as the Githyanki leans in close to her face; amused, she runs a claw-like finger down her jaw line.)

(Song: _What You Feel_)

**Zeeaire:** Why'd you turn away?  
Do you find me… vile?

(She lets the deep, malicious laughter roll forth again.)

**Zeeaire:** Easy with the dismay;  
I thought you could stay for a while.

I've come all the way from the Astral Plane  
Do not let my trip have been in vain.  
So what do you say –  
Let's make it worthwhile.

(Surrounded by her minions, Zeeaire glides around the dungeon, enjoying her introduction every step of the way.)

**Zeeaire:** I'm the king and queen  
Of the great beyond.  
You may think me mean;  
Of such comments I'm quite fond.

I'm the foulest of the Githyanki,  
Although we're all stooped, green and lanky.  
And now that we're here,  
I can smell your disgust.

'Cause I know what you fear, girl.  
I know just what you fear, girl…

Shandra: (Nervously) So, uh, why exactly did you come all this way, then? And what do you need me for? 'Cause if you're just here to give us a scare, then… you've done a… very good… Can I go?…

(Zeeaire shakes her head.)

**Zeeaire:** All these years, it's been too long.  
Now the time has come, the need is strong.  
We've come for something your ancestor's stolen,  
Give it back and you might die less slowly.  
That's the penalty for taking what is ours.

Down in this world a threat has unfurled;  
Into ours it could creep.  
So we need our blade and if we're betrayed  
The price will be quite steep.

Oh, I know what you fear, girl…

**Shandra:** No, you see, I can't be  
The one you've come in search of.

**Zeeaire:** Don't play with me, girl…

**Shandra:** Honestly, I can't see  
What's this blade thing you speak of.

**Zeeaire:** I can bring whole cities to ruin  
A lie to me could be your own undoing.

**Shandra:** I'm a farmgirl, for gods' sake,  
This must be an error.

**Zeeaire:** Ammon Jerro's granddaughter's lying;  
If she doesn't come round, she'll soon be dying.

**Shandra:** Release me or you'll be;  
See, my friend's the Shard-Bearer!

(Zeeaire stops cold.)

**Zeeaire:** (Intrigued) The Shard-Bearer?

**Shandra:** Uh, yeah.

(Zeeaire whips round to her minions.)

**Zeeaire:** Find her. Tell her… tell her everything. Just get her here.

(She turns to Shandra with an unpleasant leer.)

**Zeeaire:** (cont'd) I want to bring the Shard-Bearer down.

- - - - -

(In the dungeons of Crossroad Keep, Bishop revels in a dark moment of solitude – all too soon interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Greatly annoyed, he looks up, to see it's the Knight-Captain come to pay him a visit.)

**Bishop:** I thought Your Knightship had urgent business with the big leaders and their war games.

**Knight-Captain:** (Ignoring the jab) I did; but we're done planning for today.

**Bishop:** And Her Greatness thought to spend the rest of Her afternoon skulking around Her Mightiness's Royal Dungeons?

**Knight-Captain:** It would be nice if you'd hold your tongue; I'm not enjoying this title half as much as you seem to be. I didn't choose to be the Knight-Captain of Crossroad Keep, you know.

**Bishop:** Whatever you say, milady. That still doesn't explain what you're doing here.

**Knight-Captain:** Actually, I came looking for you.

**Bishop:** Oh? And is there anything your humble tracker can do for you? Or are you merely keeping track of your minions?

**Knight-Captain:** Nobody seems to know where Shandra is; I was wondering if you'd seen her.

**Bishop:** Is that all? (Slightly bitter) Haven't seen the farmgirl, don't know a thing, wouldn't care if you paid me. Door's over there.

**Knight-Captain:** What's wrong?

**Bishop:** Nothing at all. Glad you could stop by.

**Knight-Captain:** Bishop.

**Bishop:** It's nothing.

(The Knight-Captain stares him down.)

(Bishop looks away, resentful.)

(Song: _Rest in Peace_)

**Bishop:** I should have died  
So many years ago;  
Wanted to be unchained,  
Just wanted to go.  
I couldn't stand what I'd become,  
Couldn't stand what lay below.

(He looks up to the Knight-Captain, an air of determination about him now.)

**Bishop:** You're scared,  
Ashamed of what you feel,  
And you can't tell the others 'cause  
You know they couldn't deal.  
What you can't stand I understand,  
And all that you conceal  
I see.

(He rises and approaches the Knight-Captain, who finds herself unable to retreat.)

**Bishop:** I asked you, come away;  
You don't have to obey them, but  
You said you'd rather stay.  
You believe in their ideals  
More than in what we feel,  
So let me find release.

Let me find release,  
Free me from your chains;  
I can hide my feelings, bury them,  
But my pain for you remains.  
As long as I'm so close to you  
In my life there's no peace  
So let me find release.

You know  
I'm your willing slave,  
But you know that freedom is  
All I really crave.  
And if you can't run away with me,  
Can't I at least be free?  
Let me find release.

(So close, the Knight-Captain stands rooted to the spot; but Bishop turns away, pained.)

**Bishop:** I know I should go,  
But I follow you like a man possessed.  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And I hate the fact it's what I do best.  
So there you are, now, I've confessed:  
I'm the enemy you should detest,  
So leave me be and

Let me find release  
From this slavery.  
I can't stand to see your righteousness  
Nor your feigned bravery.  
I can't love you if we're both bound,  
You can't love me if we're free,  
So let me find release.  
Why won't you  
Let me find release?

(The Knight-Captain looks into his eyes, fear and disbelief frozen on her face. Suddenly she turns and breaks off at a run, leaving Bishop bitter and forlorn in the dark dungeon.)

- - - - -

(The Knight-Captain's quarters; she stands on the balcony, looking at the setting sun on the horizon. As she turns back inside, all of her companions, save Bishop, are present, and joined in a heated discussion.)

**Casavir:** …he assured me he had nothing to do with Shandra's disappearance – and in such rude and uncouth manner! As if I had offended him with the foulest insult – as if I was not right to suspect him!

**Khelgar:** He's a shifty one, I tell you; wouldn't put it past him to do her harm.

**Knight-Captain:** Whatever his faults, I'm confident Bishop had nothing to do with Shandra's disappearance.

**Casavir:** You may be right; but I refuse to give him the benefit of the doubt!

**Elanee:** I, for one, am of the opinion that we shouldn't rush with conclusions and accusations. Who's to say Shandra's absence isn't merely the result of a personal mistake? –

**Casavir:** Are you accusing Shandra of being unwise enough to –

**Grobnar:** I'm afraid you're jumping to conclusions again, Sir Casavir. See, what Lady Elanee was pointing out was merely – why, this reminds me of the story of the Red Wizard and his wandering pet imp – and when he asked the innkeeper –

**Sand:** Be quiet, Grobnar; no one asked you to bore us with yet another tedious, long-winded, and utterly pointless tale of –

**Qara:** And I don't remember anybody asking you to shut him up, Sand.

**Sand:** Oh, so you'd rather listen to the gnome's meaningless babbling?

**Qara:** If it means doing the exact opposite of what you'd prefer, then yes, Sand, I would.

**Khelgar:** Hold yer griffins, shouldn't we be figuring out what's happened to Shandra?

**Neeshka:** (Desperately cuts in) I know, I know! Listen to this –

(Song: _I've Got a Theory / Bunnies / If We're Together_)

**Neeshka:** I've got a notion:  
Maybe a potion?  
Invisibility –  
No, that's not very likely.

**Elanee:** I've got a notion:  
In the commotion  
She's gotten lost  
And now she can't find her way back here.

**Casavir:** I've got a notion that it's much more grave.  
I'm worried she must have been taken by some wicked knave!

**Qara:** No doubt about it,  
Was there and saw it.  
She was taken by  
Some creatures  
Lean and green and mean,  
Unclean and keen  
To convene,  
To stay unseen  
And take her to her queen.

**Grobnar:** It might have been  
The Wendersnaven!

(Crickets chirp)

**Neeshka:** It might've –

**Grobnar:** Wendersnaven do exist although you may not see them!  
Tall as a thousand Khelgars, though you may not reach them!  
They see all, hear all, know all,  
Have powers you may never have dreamed at all!  
Oh, happy day!  
It must be the Wendersnaven!

(Thinks for a moment)  
But why Shandra?

**Sand:** I've got a notion  
This devotion's grown too strong.  
**Casavir:** We'll never find her  
If we stand around guessing too long!

**Knight-Captain:** I've got a notion;  
We seem misguided.

We'll find her if we stand united;  
No point in bickering divided.  
In our allegiance our strength lies;  
To any challenge together we rise.

Is there a foe we've not defeated?  
Is there a duty uncompleted?  
So many roads together tread;  
So many more still lie ahead.

**All:** Though Shandra's lost to us, we'll save her.

**Casavir:** Oh, she's lost…

**All:** Together we will never waver.

**Casavir:** …but we'll save her.

**Grobnar:** I just wish we could find  
The Wendersnaven.

(The song is interrupted by a Githyanki bursting through the door, shoved forward by a contemptuously self-satisfied Bishop.)

**Bishop:** You'll never guess what I found.

(As one, the group turns around and jumps in alarm at the sight of the Githyanki. He glares at them with an air of indifference.)

**Casavir:** (Steps forward decisively) Is this the creature responsible for Shandra's disappearance?

**Bishop:** A servant. Claims he's got an interesting story for the Captain –

**Neeshka:** _Knight_-Captain.

**Bishop:** (Shoves the Githyanki again) Come on, then.

(The Knight-Captain steps forward to face the Githyanki, who gives her another deeply unfriendly glare before speaking up.)

**Githyanki:** Our Queen has the Shard-Bearer's friend captive in her lair, and warns that the Jerro heiress shall suffer a most gruesome and painful death lest the Queen's demands are met.

**Casavir:** What does she want?

**Githyanki:** (Points at the Knight-Captain) The Shard-Bearer, and all the shards of the broken blade that she has stolen to be brought forth. The Queen insists she is to come alone. There's also a punishment to be born, but that's nothing to be surprised about.

(And with a final glare at the Knight-Captain, the Githyanki bolts out the door.)

**Bishop:** Well, at least now we know where the farmgirl's got herself to.

**Casavir:** We've no time to waste; we must make haste and find her before it is too late!

**Khelgar:** Time to smash some more gith skulls!

**Knight-Captain:** No.

(The group turns to her in surprise.)

**Knight-Captain:** (cont'd) You heard what the Githyanki said. I am going alone.

**Khelgar:** Don't be daft! We can't let our Captain –

**Grobnar:** _Knight_-Captain!

**Khelgar:** – go out on her own!

**Bishop:** (To the Knight-Captain) Don't be a fool. How do you expect to face the gith queen and her guard alone?

**Casavir:** She must; otherwise Shandra will surely come to harm.

**Sand:** He's right; the warriors of the Astral Plane are not to be taken lightly when making such serious threats.

**Bishop:** Forget them. I've got your back.

**Knight-Captain:** I thought all you wanted was to be released?

(Bishop casts her a look of purest loathing.)

**Bishop:** Fine. I hope you enjoy dying for a lost cause. You and your sense of righteousness.

(He leaves without another glance.)

**Neeshka:** Are you sure about this?

**Knight-Captain:** I am. This is not your burden to bear. I can't stand to put any of you in danger.

**Casavir:** You feel confident you can do this on your own?

**Knight-Captain:** I must do my best.

**Casavir:** (Nods) Then we will honour your choice.

(The Knight-Captain turns to leave; but casts one last look around the room.)

**Knight-Captain:** It is my duty to bring Shandra back; and I shall see it through.

(The Knight-Captain exits in silence. As one, the group turn to look towards the window. The sun has set, and the darkness of night falls slowly over the horizon.)


	3. The Finale

I'm sorry for the mess that happens in _Walk Through the Fire_; FF-net doesn't allow for creative formatting. Still, you can tell which bit is which.

* * *

Act III – The Finale

(The woods are deep in darkness as the Knight-Captain makes her way through the growth, blank-faced and calm. As she delves deeper, the forest becomes wilder, the trunks of trees growing closer together, knotted roots entwined on the ground. What feeble moonlight there is, is completely blocked by the thick branches overhead.)

(Song: _Walk Through the Fire_)

**Knight-Captain:** (Looks up to the barely visible sky) I don't know who I'm supposed to be,  
I don't know who I've become.  
I thought I'd find  
The strength and peace of mind,  
But it is yet to come.

My obligation calls to me,  
No other path that I can choose.  
I'll save the day,  
Or fail and fall away.  
Nothing to win or lose.

So I will face the Githyanki,  
'Cause what else can I do?  
I will face the Githyanki,  
And see it –

(Bishop is sitting alone in the gloom of the dungeons, dark and brooding.)

**Bishop:** The Captain's all I most despise;  
Can't be with her, can't be without.  
And now I see  
If she dies, I'll be free.  
I'd better help her out.

(He rises and makes his way outside, determined.)

(As both the Knight-Captain and Bishop are following their own paths through the woods, Zeeaire sits on the old cracked throne of the decrepit fort that serves as her lair.)

**Zeeaire:** She's drawing near – I smell her fear.  
Can't wait to face the Shard-Thief's wrath!  
Watch her defend  
Her friends until the end.  
I'll be the end of her path!

**Zeeaire:** 'Cause I can tell she's unwilling,  
But she'll still do it

**Bishop:** She will never learn.

**Zeeaire:** She'll feel she must do the right thing  
And see it –

(All seated round their respective ends of the Keep's banquet hall, the Knight-Captain's companions each enjoy their private world of doubt and guilt.)

**Casavir:** Will this do a thing to change her?  
Is she being left in danger?  
What if she is too far gone to see?

**Neeshka:** Can she do it on her own?  
**Khelgar:** I never thought we'd leave her alone.  
**Qara:** Should we go, too?  
**Sand:** I think we all agree.

**All:** We'll see her through,  
It's what we promised we would do,  
So let us face the Githyanki.

(All rise as one and march outside, making their own way to the Githyanki lair.)

(The Knight-Captain is going deeper into the woods, through thick darkness, drawing ever closer.)

**Knight-Captain:** One by one, I leave them all behind;  
Don't want my friends to feel the pain.

**Elanee:** Together we will never waver…

**Knight-Captain:** But why I drain  
The hopes they hold in vain  
I never could explain.

**Casavir:** She feels she must be much braver.  
**Bishop:** First they'll kill her, then I'll save her.  
**Grobnar:** Everything is turning out so wrong.

**Zeeaire:** So one by one, they come to me.  
The fear they cherish as their guide.

**Knight-Captain:** The destined hope and saviour,  
The knight who frees the land…

**Zeeaire:** But what they'll find  
Ain't what they have in mind;  
It's what she holds inside.  
(Evil laughter)

**Bishop:** No, I'll save her, then _I_'ll kill her!  
**Elanee:** She's so far I hardly feel her.  
**Casavir:** I know she has suffered all along.

**Knight-Captain:** To prove my name  
Or fall in shame, it's all the same!

**Zeeaire:** She will come to me!

(Alone, the Knight-Captain stands before the broken gates of the crumbling fort.)

**All:** And we will face what awaits us;  
The choices we made and never knew.  
No matter how much it costs us,  
We'll see it through!  
See it through!  
See it through!  
See it through!

(The Knight-Captain enters, drawing her blade, her face a mask.)

- - - - -

(Zeeaire sits at her throne, Shandra behind her, still bound in chains. She looks hopefully up, but her eyes widen in horror as she sees that the Knight-Captain is on her own. Zeeaire's hideous face breaks into a gleeful leer; the Knight-Captain comes to stand before her, her face as though carved from stone.)

**Zeeaire:** So _this_ is the Shard-Bearer. I must say, I was expecting something more than… (She looks the Knight-Captain up and down.) A menial Captain of Neverwinter's army.

**Shandra:** _Knight_-Captain.

**Zeeaire:** It makes no difference; and _you_'d do well to keep quiet. Since the shards are no longer in your family's possession, it would seem you're of little use to me. But I've got greater things to focus on at the moment.

**Knight-Captain:** Who are you? What do you want with the shards?

**Zeeaire:** I am… the rightful owner of the shards you carry. It's strange you don't know me; I know _all_ about you, Harborman.

**Knight-Captain:** I know you were the one who had the village burned down.

**Zeeaire:** Still surly about that, are you?

**Knight-Captain:** You were expecting praise?

**Zeeaire:** You'd do well to show some respect, seeing how the quickness of your imminent death depends solely on my good will.

**Knight-Captain:** Do what you want with me – just release Shandra first.

**Zeeaire:** (Gives a nasty chuckle) To the point. (Reaches out a sharp-fingered hand, smiling unpleasantly) The shards, first.

**Shandra:** Don't let her have them!

(The shards fly from inside the Knight-Captain's robes, and come to hover around Zeeaire.)

**Zeeaire:** It is not a matter of choice.

**Knight-Captain:** Now release Shandra.

**Zeeaire:** Oh – but then who do I take back to the Astral Plane as a trophy from the Prime?

**Knight-Captain:** I'm not enough for you?

**Zeeaire:** But I thought you were expecting to be killed.

**Knight-Captain:** Whatever you do, it makes no difference.

**Zeeaire:** That's gloomy.

**Knight-Captain:** That's life.

**Zeeaire:** (Chiding) Come now, is that really how you feel? What of all its miraculous joys?

**Knight-Captain:** You already know all about that.

(The Knight-Captain raises her blade, ready to attack; Zeeaire clicks her fingers, and Githyanki warriors start pouring in from doorways leading off the throne room. She remains seated, observing as a battle ensues between the Knight-Captain and the minions.)

(Song: _Something to Sing About_)

**Knight-Captain:** Life's a battle that we all must fight,  
Through every day and night,  
Through courage and through fright.

If you can't rely on your own might,  
Stand behind your guardian knight  
And you will be all right.

(Shandra catches her eye in the struggle, and is dismayed at the hopelessness as the Knight-Captain looks back, indifference in her eyes.)

**Knight-Captain:** The support life sends,  
Family and friends,  
All I hoped to find  
Always passed me by:  
Friends dead,  
Mum gone.

(The Knight-Captain's companions burst through a doorway. They see her standing her ground against the Githyanki; outnumbered and overwhelmed, but unrelenting.)

**Knight-Captain:** And then you're on your own.  
In the end, you're always alone.  
It's up to me.  
It's up to me.

Give me something worth fighting for.  
I have nothing worth fighting for.

(The companions draw their weapons and try to jump into the fray, but can't reach the Knight-Captain as more Githyanki leap forth to attack them. Zeeaire sends the shards flying through the air around them, forcing them back by the deadly flurry.)

**Knight-Captain:** Life's a battle  
And you have to be strong  
And if you get it wrong  
You're done for and you're gone

You must face  
The battles you're meant for,  
The tasks you're set before,  
Till you can take no more.

(A fury takes over the Knight-Captain, and she begins forcing the Githyanki back, advancing slowly towards Zeeaire on her throne.)

**Knight-Captain:** They put their trust in you,  
All their hopes come true,  
They know you'll get them through.  
If they only knew,  
Could see  
The truth.

I'm part of the plan,  
The one destined to save the land.

But I'm afraid  
Their faith's mislaid.

(A silence suddenly falls over the room; The Knight-Captain and her companions lower their weapons to see the Githyanki on the floor, defeated. The Knight-Captain looks up at Zeeaire, who gives a gleeful grin as the Knight-Captain is drawn to her. The rest of the group holds its breath, rooted to the spot.)

**Knight-Captain:** There was no pain,  
No fear, no doubt,  
Till I was pronounced  
The hero.

(Shandra and Casavir stare in horror at each other; the group shares their sentiment. Despondent, the Knight-Captain continues her lament, her weapon hanging loosely at her side.)

**Knight-Captain:** The truth, clear and plain.  
I cannot be  
The saviour you need,  
The hero.

(Hopelessly, she stares at the floor, unable to look at her friends.)

**Knight-Captain:** Don't want to be the hero.

(She looks up, drawn by Zeeaire's motion as she lifts her hand again. For a moment nothing happens; then the group sees the Knight-Captain doubling over in pain as Zeeaire gestures ripping something from the air. The Knight-Captain is thrown back; she raises her weapon again, ready to meet Zeeaire, who leaps from her throne, blade in hand.)

**Knight-Captain:** So give me something worth fighting for.  
Please!  
Give me something…

(A duel ensues between the two. Pained and desolate, the Knight-Captain is barely putting up a fight; Zeeaire is too fast for her, and the outcome seems grave. Again, the Knight-Captain recoils in anguish, as Zeeaire again moves to rip something from her chest.)

(Suddenly, Bishop jumps into the fray, forcing Zeeaire back in a flurry of blades. She falls, defeated. Bishop turns to the terrified Knight-Captain.)

**Bishop:** You fear you're wrong  
And now you've revealed  
What you've concealed – your feelings.  
You'll get along.  
You know the right way;  
You only obey your feelings;  
Know how to do the right thing.  
You know you'll do the right thing.

(The Knight-Captain looks into his eyes, surprised; he looks back ruefully, a bitter smile on his face. The moment is broken by a rattling cough coming from Zeeaire.)

(The Knight-Captain draws close to where Zeeaire lies on the floor, wheezing but still laughing her vile laughter.)

**Zeeaire:** Good job, Shard-Bearer. In the end, you had to rely on the help of your minions – not quite the strength I was expecting from you.

**Shandra:** Stow it, you ugly hag, and good riddance to you!

**Zeeaire:** My, but what manners. Don't worry, pretty girl; I will be gone soon enough. (Coughs) Your battle, however, is far from over.

**Knight-Captain:** We can face the King of Shadows.

**Zeeaire:** So you think. But I know that what waits in your future will be a thousand times worse than what you've faced here today.

**Knight-Captain:** We can defeat it. _I_ can defeat it.

**Zeeaire:** Of course you can; you and your little friends… (She laughs, but her laughter quickly turns to pained coughing) You're lucky I came and showed you just how weak you truly are.

**Knight-Captain:** Why did you come at all? Why do you need the shards?

**Zeeaire:** Because they are all that would have stood between us and the darkness that is to come. Take them, for all the good they will do you.

**Knight-Captain:** What am I to do with them?

**Zeeaire:** That's not what you need to be concerned about; you'd better think how to acquire the one that remains… elusive. (She laughs as the Knight-Captain places a hand on her chest, horrified.)

(Song: _What You Feel (Reprise)_)

**Zeeaire:** Now that you know  
The shard is in your chest,  
You know it's got to be you;  
Well, isn't heroing what you do best?  
(Evil laughter.)

We would have helped you battle the King,  
Now you're on your own, you scared little thing.  
Now my time has come;  
See you all in Hells.

(Zeeaire dies, the gleeful leer fading from her face.)

(The Knight-Captain rises slowly to her feet; silence falls over the room. The group glance from one to another, shifting uneasily, each scared to voice their thoughts.)

(Song: _Where Do We Go From Here?_)

**Elanee:** Where do we go from here?

**Knight-Captain/Bishop:** Where do we go from here?

**Khelgar:** We've won the fight  
**Neeshka:** But have we done right?  
**Grobnar:** It seems the worst is yet to come.

**All:** Now how do we go on?

**Casavir:** Dark is the night till dawn.  
**Shandra:** The path before us is long.

**All:** Our foe awaits as he writes our fates  
It's a nightmare all too true.  
A challenge we must see through.

**Qara:** Why is our path unclear?  
**Sand:** Alone can we persevere?

(Bishop catches himself participating in a group expression of emotion.)

**Bishop:** To hells with this. (Leaves)

**All:** Before the tide we'll stand side by side  
But we'll walk alone in fear.

Where do we go from here?

(The night outside is as cold and dark as ever. Bishop strides away from the site of the ruins, but shortly the Knight-Captain follows him.)

**Knight-Captain:** Bishop.

(He slowly turns, uncertain of her intentions; she returns the sentiment.)

**Bishop:** (Bitter) You should go back in. Finish the rejoicing with the merry men, pour your heart out and revel in your newfound sense of unity.

**Knight-Captain:** I don't want to.

**Bishop:** The day you work out what you do want, there'll be fanfare and flourishes to announce the happy event. Squires carrying banners and sixty-three barrels of wine for the Knight-Captain.

**Knight-Captain:** Bishop, I –

**Bishop:** Look, you don't have to say anything. We both know I've said more than enough for both of –

(Song: _Coda_)

**Knight-Captain:** I don't know who I'm supposed to be.  
I don't know who I've become.

**Bishop:** I should have died  
So many years ago.

**Knight-Captain:** I can't conceal,  
I just want to  
Feel…

**Bishop:** But you can make me  
Feel…

(Whatever thoughts they were going to finish are interrupted as they embrace in a sudden, passionate kiss.)

**All:** _Where do we go from here?_

THE END


End file.
